


No iré a ninguna parte

by Layla_Redfox



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Redfox/pseuds/Layla_Redfox
Summary: Donde Ibuki acaba de tener una pesadilla, en la cual Shindou no despertaba
Relationships: Ibuki Munemasa/Shindou Takuto
Kudos: 9





	No iré a ninguna parte

Deben ser las 4 de la madrugada cuando siente un estremecimiento al otro lado de la cama, pero su cuerpo no se despierta inmediatamente porque no lo considera una amenaza, así que sigue durmiendo. O al menos lo intenta hasta que alguien lo sacude del hombro sin delicadeza y lo llama por su nombre.

—Shindou —escucha a Ibuki decir—. Oye, Shindou.

Takuto se debate entre hacerle caso o seguir durmiendo. En unas horas tendrá que volver a la universidad y realmente siente que será un día pesado, por alguna razón. Pero se trata de Ibuki, y no puede ignorarlo a él o al tono preocupado en su voz.

Cuando se gira bajo las mantas para ver a su novio, este le pregunta: —¿Estás bien?

Siente los parpados pesados todavía, pero se obliga a abrir bien los ojos ante la pregunta, aunque le es difícil distinguir su entorno en medio de la oscuridad. Lo que sí puede percibir, es que Munemasa está temblando.

—¿Yo? Yo estoy bien, ¿qué pasa contigo?

Cuando se sienta sobre la cama, repentinamente Ibuki lo abraza hundiendo el rostro contra su pecho. Puede sentir como trata de regular su respiración y como su cuerpo tiembla bajo sus brazos. Nunca antes había pasado, pero a pesar de la sorpresa Shindou lo abraza de vuelta. Piensa en una explicación obvia.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Ibuki gime con pesadez, y tiene que esperar unos segundos antes de que se enderece y comience a contarle su tenebroso sueño.

Lo bueno de la oscuridad es que seguro su expresión confusa no debe notarse, porque realmente no sabe que cara poner mientras escucha a su novio hablar sobre un hotel embrujado, disfraces tenebrosos, gente violenta corriendo con chuchillos, tijeras y otras cosas filosas; desapariciones extrañas y accidentes sin explicación.

—Y al final parecía que yo estaba muerto dentro de un cajón en medio de una plaza, pero fue una equivocación o algo así —la voz de Ibuki es frenética, quebradiza. Nunca lo había escuchado así antes—. Pero cuando me levanté tú… tú estabas al lado, en otro cajón, y no te movías. No respondías. Tú estabas… en ese momento desperté.

Cuando escucha eso, sabe bien que cara poner ahora, o más bien es la expresión que toma inconscientemente. No puede evitarlo, su corazón se encoge ante las palabras dichas. Busca el rostro de Ibuki en la oscuridad y lo toma de las mejillas con ambas manos.

—Está bien, todo está bien —le dice con voz cansada por el sueño, pero con tono comprensivo y esbozando una sonrisa, antes de jalarlo para abrazarlo de nuevo. Esta vez es Takuto quien se acurruca contra el pecho de Munemasa—. Estamos bien. Solo fue un mal sueño.

—Fue horrible —susurra Ibuki abrazándolo de vuelta.

Shindou se separa de él y hace que se recueste en la cama. Luego de alguna manera, logra ubicarse a su costado y besarle el rostro varias veces, con cuidado, antes de dejar un beso sobre sus labios.

—Estoy aquí, ¿Sí? —logra tomar la mano de Ibuki y la pone contra su mejilla—. No iré a ninguna parte.

Munemasa ha dejado de temblar. Menos mal, Shindou piensa.

Se acurrucan juntos bajo las mantas, con Ibuki sosteniendo las manos de Shindou contra su pecho con una sola mano y abrazándolo con el brazo libre, como si no quisiera que se alejara en un largo rato. Shindou siente su respiración contra la coronilla, antes de que Ibuki le de un beso en la frente, provocando que su sonrisa se ensanche.

—Está todo bien —le asegura una vez más—. Yo también me asustaría si soñara lo mismo.

—La verdad no quiero ni pensar en que nos pase algo —dice Munemasa, luego suelta un sonido parecido a una pequeña risa—. Por Dios, ¿qué me has hecho?

Hace unos cuantos años, soñar con Ibuki muriendo de manera misteriosa no habría sido considerado una pesadilla como tal, pero ahora el pensamiento le resultaba repulsivo y rancio. Se alegra ante la idea de que Ibuki debe pensar lo mismo sobre él.

Mientras besa los dedos de Munemasa, no puede evitar pensar que un mundo sin él sería bastante solitario, aburrido, y triste.

Lo bueno es que la realidad era otra. Porque lo tenía ahí, abrazándolo y besándolo por ser lo más importante de su vida.

Despertar en medio de la madrugada para saber eso, valía totalmente la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Realmente, no tenía planeado que mi primer fic sobre estos dos fue sobre esto, pero hace rato mi amiga Lou, que es prácticamente el Shindou de mi Ibuki, me dijo que también tuvo una pesadilla, parecido a lo que acaban de leer. No pude evitar pensar en el MuneTaku en esa situación, y de repente ya habían aparecido 700 palabras (? Espero escribir algo más de ellos más tarde, algo más gracioso pero igual de dulce.  
> Espero les haya gustado! Gracias por leer y comentar si es que lo hacen. Nos leemos~  
> L.R. fuera!


End file.
